With the advent of the United States Centennial celebration various commemorative coins will be struck by government entities and other organizations wherein both faces of the coins are artistic and the need for displaying these coins so that both sides of the coin may be displayed is apparent.
Applicant is not aware of any type of structure whereby a coin may be mounted and in turn suspended so that both sides of the coin may be observed wherein the face portions are free of an overlay. Prior art devices have included the mounting of a coin between pieces of plastic which must be gripped by the fingers in order to turn the coin around for viewing. Additionally there have been coin mounts of the type including cardboard sheets having openings whereby the coin may be placed into the opening. These devices have the disadvantage of not allowing the opposite face of the coin to be viewed without taking the coin out and turning it over. In certain instances it is not desirable to finger a coin particularly those which are identified as in "mint condition." In view of oils that are on the fingers, smudges and discoloration of the coins is possible which in turn can detract from the appearance as well as reduce the monetary value of the coin.